


Night-Time Shenanigans

by orphan_account



Series: Camp Yorktown [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Quiet Sex, Semi-Public Sex, actually no laf would just be upset they didn't invite them, john is very naughty, not that alex is complaining, the rest of the squad probably would if they knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had gotten to sheep #42 when he decided to give up. Irritated, he flopped over in bed, and looked across the room to where he knew Alex was asleep in his lower bunk. In the darkness, he couldn’t technically see anything, but with the thought of Alex in a bed, an idea crept into John’s mind that he couldn’t shake and a smile formed on his lips.</p><p>It would be really risky… but also really hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night-Time Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> IGHT so i wrote this one specifically as a birthday present for my friend Hillary. So yes, congrats Hillary, you now have (more) founding father porn dedicated officially in your honour. I hope that it's high on your list of proud achievements.

In the darkness, John realizes he’s not tired at all. It was well past lights out and yet John found he could not will himself to sleep as hard as he tried. So for the past, at least hour, he had been staring at the wall, well nothing really through the pitch black, listening to the soft sounds of his friends fast asleep. Oh, how he envied them.

There was a soft ticking of his alarm clocking cutting through the silence, seeming to taunt John as he continued to lie there. Desperate, he squeezed his eyes shut, snuggled further into his bunk, and started to count sheep. Counting sheep had never particularly worked for John but at this point considering he had to be up in 5 hours, he was willing to try anything.

He had gotten to sheep #42 when he decided to give up. Irritated, he flopped over in bed, and looked across the room to where he knew Alex was asleep in his lower bunk. In the darkness, he couldn’t technically see anything, but with the thought of Alex in a bed, an idea crept into John’s mind that he couldn’t shake and a smile formed on his lips.

It would be really risky… but also really hot. Thinking it over for another minute, John just decided _fuck it_ and shucked off his covers before slowly creeping down the ladder. He peering into the bunk below him to make sure Hercules was really asleep before tip toeing across the room till he reached the edge of Alexander’s bunk. He could just barely make out Alex’s form in the bed as his eyes slowly adjusted to the dark and he bit his lip, suddenly doubting himself.

Suddenly Alex groaned, shifting to face the wall and John felt excitement fill his stomach once more. He recognized _that_ groan. As quietly as he could, John slid himself into the bed behind Alexander, feeling him stir at the movement.

He slid forward until he was pressed against Alex’s back, and knowing his boyfriend, slipped a hand over Alex’s mouth before he had the chance to say anything. Alex hummed low in curiosity under his hand, and tilted his head back to look at John through sleepy eyes.

John just grinned as he ran his hand down Alex’s side. He lightly skimmed at the skin along his low riding waist band in answer, before pulling away. Air puffed into his hand and John bit back a laugh. He spit into his hand before finally slipping it below the waist band of Alex’s sweat pants. Glad his boyfriend decided to sleep commando tonight, he easily grasped Alex’s half hard cock in his hand, squeezing his hand tighter around Alex’s mouth as a small gasp escaped from between his fingers.

“Shhh,” John whispered in Alex’s ear as loud as he dared, before pressing a chaste kiss to the skin just below.

He gently squeezed Alex’s hardening cock in his hand, and tenderly caressed him with the pad of his thumb. John left more kisses at the skin he could reach around Alex’s neck and jaw, peppering him with affection. Once he felt Alex become fully erect in his hand, he gave him one strong pump, and nipped at his ear lobe, drawing a low moan out from his boyfriend.

“Shhh,” John whispered again, harsher this time and he stopped his hand. “Can you just shut up for once in your fucking life, or we’re going to get caught.”

Alex hummed lowly, the deep sound vibrating through this chest and John placed a light kiss to his neck again before slowly continuing his hand movements beneath the covers. Alex shifted slightly in the bunk, pressing back further into John’s embrace for purchase.

John brushed his thumb across the tip of Alex’s cock, and had to bite back a moan himself at the half choked whisper it produced from his boyfriend. To prevent himself from making a nose, John slid closer, hips pressed tightly against Alex’s, face buried in the crook of his neck.

He nipped at the base of Alex’s neck before sealing his lips over the heated skin to occupy his own mouth. Unconsciously, he found himself slowly starting to grind his hips into the curve of Alex’s ass, who responded to the action by rocking his hips backward. John squeezed Alex’s shaft again, before speeding up the movements of his hand, enjoying the changes in Alex’s breath he could feel against his hand.

One of Alex’s hands suddenly grasped at John’s own sweats, before squeezing his ass and John was unable to stop the low moan from slipping out of his mouth against Alex’s neck. In response, Alex let out a deep groan of his own, vibrations radiating against John’s hand and chest.

“Fucking hell, Alex,” John’s voice was gruff as he whispered against Alex’s ear. He nipped at his lobe again, this time at the same time he swiped his thumb underneath the head of Alex’s cock. Alex keened in his arms, and with two more strokes was arching back into John. “John,” slipped out of Alex’s mouth in a hoarse moan, that was muffled behind John’s hand.

John removed his hands from Alex, and rolled onto his back; he grimaced at the mess on his hand and wiped it on the sheets next to him. “Hey,” Alex whispered and John looked over to see Alex propped up on his elbow, watching him with a raised brow.

“Don’t complain, this is your mess,” John responded before Alex leaned down to press a kiss to his lips.

John gasped when Alex’s hand unexpectedly slipped under the waist band of his sweats to curl around his painfully hard cock, and Alex, ever the opportunist, used the moment to slip his tongue into John’s mouth and deepen the kiss.

Alex started pumping his wrist at a brisk speed, his thumb swiping over heated skin at random intervals that made John’s stomach clench. One of John’s hands grasped at Alex’s side while the other slid up to the back of Alex’s neck to anchor his mouth to John’s. After a moment, air became an urgent necessary and Alex pulled away. He looked down into John’s eyes, both gasping for air as John sped steadily towards his climax. Just as he tipped over, John cried out, a high pitch moan, and Alex quickly silenced him with his lips, swallowing the “Alex,” that had started to slip from his mouth. 

As John started to relax again, they continued to kiss lazily, Alex’s free hand moving from John’s now soft cock to his side where he grasped at his t-shirt. He pulled John closer to him, where he could get a better angle to continue his assault on John’s lips. Eventually their passion died down till they were mostly just exchanging light pecks, nuzzling noses, and leaving random caresses here and there.

The room was silent as they lay there together, neither having spoken yet since John first slipped into the bed. It had been nice, considering Alex normally couldn’t keep his mouth shut for over a minute, so John really shouldn’t have been surprised when he was the first to break the quiet. 

“You got cum on my bed,” Alex whispered, pout evident in his voice, from where his head was resting on John’s chest.

John lazily ran his fingers down Alex’s back and hummed before responding, “You got cum on my t-shirt.”

There was a brief moment of silence before Alex responded, “touché.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because I mean, would you really expect them to not have done that at some point? /sigh/ these two are ridiculous, have absolutely no chill whatsoever.


End file.
